1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filling containers with water and more specifically to a container fill pipe, which allows the water container to be filled with water utilizing a garden hose.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose any devices for allowing a water container, such as an aquarium to be easily filled with water by placing a self-supporting device over a side wall thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,829 to Scott discloses a filling and draining device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,654 to Schultz discloses an apparatus and method for draining, cleaning, and filing an aquarium. U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,984 to Amsellem discloses a self-priming siphon, in particular for irrigation. Patent publication no. 2011/0162584 to Sigmon et al. discloses a system for filling and draining an aquarium.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a container fill pipe, which allows a water container to be filled with water utilizing a garden hose and is self-supporting when placed on to a side wall of the water container.